


Daddy's Little Buddy

by Valleygirl285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged Dean Winchester, Family, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: Well we had de-aged Sam so now it's time for de-aged Dean. Sam and Dean reunite with John in season one for the vampire hunt but their intel isn't good and not only do they have the number of vampires wrong but they didn't know the vamps had a witch working with them too. Can Sam and John make peace and take care of little Dean together.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. "Line was busy…Sam what's wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've been working on this one on the side for a while and I got a good chunk already done so I'm going to start posting it. John isn't a bad guy here and he loves his boys. Also this is actually more of a John and Sam dealing with their issues story...just with a cute little Deanie that prompts the men to mend their relationship.
> 
> As always I hope people enjoy and all feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Val

Chapter 1

Sam half dragged half carried his unconscious brother while his father shot bullets dipped in dead man blood at the vamps that were chasing them from their nest.

Not only was their intel on how many vampires were in the nest was wrong but they had a friggin witch working with them that they knew nothing about.

They didn't get all the vampires but they did get the witch…unfortunately only after she had shot a wave of energy that hit Dean.

"Dad!" Sam shouted.

"Get your brother in the backseat," John commanded.

Sam maneuvered himself and Dean into the car while his father slid behind the steering wheel…gunning the engine and peeling away onto the road.

"Dad, he's burning up."

"We'll get back to the room and figure what that bitch did to him." John Winchester said as he looked in his rear view mirror at his boys.

SPNSPNSPN

Sam couldn't believe it, they finally reunited with their Dad and the first hunt they work together went completely sideways. A witch…a damn witch working with vampires. That had to be one for the books. "Dad," he's really burning up," Sam said again.

"Did you hear what she said before she blew the powder in his face?" John asked.

"I'm not sure I'm saying it correctly but I think it was, 'neamhchiontach leanbh gealach bliain de nua'." Sam said.

"Sounds Gaelic," John said as he looked at his sons in the rear view mirror. He could see that Sam was worried about his brother but there was nothing they could do until they got to the motel. John presses his foot down harder on the gas and sped up to get them there faster.

SPNSPNSPN

Sam open the door to their room as his father carried Dean fireman style inside. His youngest wasn't exaggerating…Dean was on fire.

"Start a bath Sammy…cool but not ice cold…we don't want to shock him." John said as he laid Dean down on the nearest bed and began stripping his son's clothes off until he was down to his briefs.

He lifted Dean again and carried him into the bath where Sam was waiting for them. "Watch his head," John said as Sam helped him get Dean into the tub. As soon as his body hit the water Dean's arms and legs began flailing around. "Shit…watch out." John cried out as Dean's arm connected with his nose.

As quickly as he started thrashing he stopped and John gently laid his head back. Reaching over he grabbed a wash cloth off the counter and began to wipe Dean's face. "Come on Ace," John whispered to his son.

After thirty minutes Sam helped his father lift his brother out of the tub and left the room to grab some sleep pants and a tee shirt for his Dad to put on Dean. It was an excuse when he saw John peel off Dean's wet briefs and begin to towel off his brother like you would a small child.

When he returned Dean was dried off and his father took the clothes and quickly began dressing his son. Sam watched for a moment marveling at how tender his father was handling Dean.

Once they had Dean settled in one of the beds John turned towards Sam. "His fever broke and the worst seems to be over. We need to go back and finish off the nest."

"Dean…" Sam started to argue.

"Seems to be fine…we can't waste any more time Sam. We need to finish this tonight and retrieve the Colt. Leave a note for your brother for when he wakes up."

Sam nodded his head, as much as he hated leaving Dean he knew his father was right. His fever did brake and he just seem to need to rest. Of course he knew his brother was going to be pissed to miss out on the action.

"Okay, I'll leave him a note and be right out," Sam said.

"Hurry up…we don't have time to waste." John said as he grabbed the keys and headed outside.

Sam grabbed the motel note pad and scribble a note for his brother, 'Dean, we went back to finish the job…we'll grab some food on the way back. Sam'. Sam gave Dean one last look before rushing out to join his father.

SPNSPNSPN

"That was good work in there Sammy," John said as he pulled-up in front their motel and looked over at his youngest as he studied the Colt. He knew Dean would be pissed he missed the action but would understand once they told him they got the one weapon that can take out the demon who killed their mother. "Why don't you bring the grub in and regale Dean with the highlights. I have to call Caleb about another hunt that he asked if I would be interested in helping him with."

"Okay but I wouldn't take too long…Dean is a strong believer in you snooze you lose when it comes to bacon cheeseburgers."

John laughed, "tell your brother he'll answer to me if he even sniffs my burger."

Sam grinned as he the bag and headed inside, pulling out his phone to read an incoming text message. "Hey Dean how does a bacon cheeseburger sound," Sam said as he closed the door and dropped the bag on the table.

He finally looked up from his phone when he though he heard somebody crying and was shocked to see a small child cowering in the corner wearing his brother's tee shirt.

Suddenly the door opened and his father came in. "Line was busy…Sam what's wrong?" John said as he took in his son's face and he quickly looked around the room. He had barely registered the child in the corner but his eyes widened in shock when the child cried out, "Dada!"

TBC

Gaelic translation:

innocent = neamhchiontach, child= leanbh, moon = gealach, year = bliain, of = de, new = nua


	2. Is Sammy a giant?  I don’t know, do you think he’s a giant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sam realize Dean has been cursed and they now have a toddler to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for kudos!! I hope people are enjoying this story and like this next part. Thanks Val

Chapter 2

John found himself with an armful of toddler in 2.0 seconds flat as Dean (and he only needed a one glance at the child to know that was his son) had ran across the room and launched himself at his father. 

“Dad?” Sam said, clearly in shock. “Is that really Dean?” 

“It is, I would recognize those eyes anywhere.” John said softly and he would. He could remember going into Dean’s room when he was this age and watching him sleep. Back then he could have told you how many freckles were on the bridge of his baby boy’s nose. 

John felt a wave of guilt when he realized how different his memories of his boys were. When Dean was little he was completely in love with being a Daddy and wanted to be there for everything…first steps …first words all of it.

Then him and Mary had started fighting when Dean was about two and then they had separated…got back together and had Sammy. Oh he still loved being a Daddy but he wasn’t as enthralled with Sam like he had been with Dean.

John rubbed Dean’s back as he sobbed, “Dada…wakey…self.”

Sam frowned as he tried to figure out what Dean was trying to say. He was shocked when his father smiled and kissed Dean on the top of his head. “You woke up and you were by yourself….that must have been scary.”

Dean whimper as he nodded his head as he clung to his father. “Mama…in rumm-rumm?”

“No Buddy…ummm…” he exchanged a look with Sam who shook his head violently. They couldn’t put Dean through that…not now.

“Mom’s visiting a friend for a few days.” Sam said quickly before their father told the child that their mother was dead.

Dean sniffled as he finally peeked over John’s shoulder towards Sam. “Dada hoo that?”

John shifted Dean so that he was on his hip. He couldn’t help stroking his son’s hair and smiled at the softness. “That’s your brother Sammy.” He told him.

Dean’s eyes widened, “I brofar?”

“You are and you’re the best brother,” Sam said smiling at the child.

Dean grinned at Sam and whispered to his father, “Sammy giant?”

John laughed, “is Sammy a giant? I don’t know, do you think he’s a giant?”

Dean looked at his brother and quickly nodded his head. “Un-hun Dada.”

“Silly Dean,” John said earning a happy giggle from him as he leaned forward and pretended to eat his belly. “Hey Buddy, I need to go to the store. Can you stay with Sammy?”

Sam gaped at his father, “what?”

John looked over at Sam, “he needs clothes and stuff until we fix this. It would be faster for me to go. I know what to get.” He told his youngest before turning his attention to Dean. “Buddy can you tell Sammy how old you are.”

The small child looked at Sam shyly and held up two fingers. “Can you tell him how many months too.” John prompted and Dean held up two more fingers before burying his face in his father’s neck. “Good job Bud.” 

John passed Dean over to Sam before going into the bathroom and coming out with a towel. “Come here Dean,” John called as he laid the towel down. 

Sam put Dean down and watched as he ran over to John who helped the child up to the bed and watched as his father made a crude diaper for him. “We didn’t start potty training until he was two and a half.” He explained to a clearly surprised Sam.

Sam didn’t know what to make of his father and the way he was treating Dean. He certainly couldn’t wrap his brain around the adorable (and God Dean truly was the cutest child he ever seen) brother who laid back without hesitation to have a diaper put on him.

Once his father secured the diaper using a binder clip (Sam had an urge to laugh at his father macgyvering a diaper using a towel and binder clip) he stood Dean up on the bed to make sure it wouldn’t fall off. “All set Kiddo until I go to the store.”

“Dada…tummy epty.” Dean said as he bounced on the bed.

“Sammy got you a cheeseburger, how does that sound.” John said as he let the toddler bounce a few more times before he held his hand out. Dean quickly stopped and reached out and took his father’s hand. 

“Burger! Burger!” Dean clapped happily making his father and brother laugh. 

“Even back then you knew what you like, huh Ace.” John said as he ruffled Dean’s hair. He looked over at Sam, “take the bacon off the burger and then take it out of the bun and cut it up in little pieces on a plate with ketchup. He’ll just use his fingers.”

“What if he chokes?” Sam asked anxiously.

“Dean, you chew your food real good for Sammy. No chipmunk cheeks you hear me. If Sammy tells me you didn’t chew your food like you’re supposed to I’ll spank your bottom.” John said sternly.

“No Dada. Me good! No pop on bum-bum!” Dean said quickly as his two little hands flew to cover his bottom.

Damn if that weren’t the cutest thing Sam ever saw and swore he wouldn’t tell his father even if he didn’t chew good…no way was little Dean earning a spanking on his watch.

“Sammy’s the boss man…you do what he says until Daddy gets back.” John told him as he lifted him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead before putting him back on the ground and watched as he ran over to his brother and took his hand.

Sam smiled down at his brother and my God his heart was bursting with so much love for the child in front of him. “Dean, you stay here for a minute, I need to talk to Dad.”

“Otay, I stay,” he said with a grin. 

“Good boy,” he said as he followed his father to the door. “Dad why aren’t you more freaked out?” Sam ask as he grabbed the other man’s arm.

John sighed, “I’ve seen a curse similar to this before. It’s not actually dangerous as long as we take care of your brother. It’s a temporary situation so I go, grab the supplies we need, call Jim…see if he’s up to some company and we lay low until this the curse wears off.”

“Yeah but we don’t know how long he’ll be like this,” Sam hissed.

“Look Sam, I get this is weird but it’s temporary. I can live with taking care of your brother as a toddler again for a few days over building a pyre for a hunter funeral for him.” John told him.

Sam swallowed as nodded his head. His father was right, he could deal with taking care of his brother until this curse ended…it was definitely not the worst case scenario. “You’re right. I’ll call Bobby and ask him to start researching the curse for us to see how long it will last.”

“Good idea,” John said. “Go and give your brother his dinner. I’ll be back soon. We get a good night sleep and then head out first thing in the morning.”

“Yes sir,” Sam said as he watched his father head towards the car before he turned and smiled as Dean stood by the table looking at the bag with the burgers. “Come on Kiddo, let’s fill that tummy of yours.”

SPNSPNSPN

John sat in the car as he looked at the motel room door. He had called Jim and filled him in on what happened and the other hunter was fine with the small family holding up until the curse was broken.

He gazed into the back seat and sighed as he looked at the car seat he had just purchased and installed back there. He wasn’t anxious to see how Sam would react when he saw it. 

He was having a hard enough time dealing with this and he knew he wasn’t going to like watching Dean being treated like and behaving like a child. 

He also knew Sam was thrown off at the ease John had been with Dean. How could he explain that seeing Dean so young and innocent brought back so many happy memories for John. 

Dean was his little buddy back then, always wanting to spend time with Daddy. That was never Sam…when he was that age he just wanted Dean. Okay he wasn’t an idiot; he knew that was because he had dove head first into a bottle and didn’t really surface again until Sam was around six. What child wanted a Daddy who was drunk and angry all of the time.

No he knew how badly he had screwed up with Sam but maybe if he saw him being the kind of father he was when Dean was only a toddler Sam would understand he wasn’t always that man he remembered and he could start to mend his relationship with his youngest.

Getting out he opened the back door and grabbed the bags from his shopping trip and headed in to see what his little man had gotten into while he was gone.

SPNSPNSPN 

Sam sat on the ratty couch with Dean snuggling against him. “Sammy storee?” He said as he yawned.

“Story? You want me to tell you a story?” 

Dean sighed wondering why his brother wasn’t as smart as Mama and Dada and kept repeating everything he said but he just nodded his head.

“Umm okay do you know the story of King Arthur?” He asked. He had to smile when he watch his brother concentrate as he tried to remember if he knew the story before shaking his head.

Soon Dean was lost in the magical world of Camelot as his brother told him of the peasant boy who pulled the sword from the stone and became king. 

Both were so caught up in the story that they didn’t hear John come back at first. Sam looked up when he sensed someone was watching them and saw his father leaning against the wall smiling at them.

Dean looked up to beg Sammy to continue but when he saw his father he hopped down and ran over to him. “Dada!”

John scooped his son up and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. “Were you a good boy for Sam?”

“Yes Dada. I hewd good.”

“That’s my good little man. Come on, Daddy needs to put you in a real diaper and then your pjs.”

“I got a hold of Bobby while you were out Dad. I told him the few words I caught and he confirmed that they were Gaelic. He said he would meet us at Jim’s and will bring his books for us to research and figure out how long this will last.”

John nodded his head as he slipped the oversize tee shirt off of his son before laying him down and undoing the homemade diaper. “Did you give him any water?” John asked taking in the dry diaper.

“No, he didn’t ask for any,” Sam said. 

John laughed, “Sam you’re gonna half to remember he’s a toddler, he won’t ask for a cup of water. There’s some bottles and sippy cups in a bag. Wash one of the cups and then fill it up.”

“Should I get some ice?” Sam asked blushing slightly when his father took a couple of wipes and swiped Dean’s privates before taking a bottle of baby powder and sprinkling some on his brother before pulling the diaper up and securing it.

“No ice,” John told him as he leaned forward and blew a raspberry on Dean’s belly earning a happy giggle. 

“Uicy Dada?” The child asked hopefully as his father began to slip on the footed sleeper he just took the tags off of.

“No juice, it’s too close to bedtime. You can have juice with breakfast.” John said as he helped Dean stand on the bed so he could finish putting his pajamas on.

John picked Dean up and carried him to the table. He sat down and settled the child on his lap as Sam joined them with the cup and handed it to his brother.

“Tank you Sammy,” Dean said as he lifted the cup and took a few sips. 

John bounced Dean on his knee as he took a few more sips of water and leaned back and rested himself against his father’s broad chest. “I spoke to Jim and he said we can stay as long as we have to.”

“Good,” Sam said as he watched the way his father ran his hand over Dean’s hair as he yawned.

“I want you to finish your water Dean.” John said before returning his attention back to Sam. “Would you mind taking the stuff out of the bags for me. I got him a little duffel to put his stuff in.”

“Sure,” Sam said as he went over and grabbed the bags. He pulled out the small blue duffel before emptying the other bags on the bed and began sorting the items. He smiled as his father had picked out several pairs of jeans, tee shirts, sleepers, socks, a pair of sneakers, a pair of snow boots, coat, mittens, hat and scarf. At first he was surprised by the coat but February in Colorado and Minnesota is freezing and they needed to keep the little boy warm.

He reached over and started to take out some other items out of another bag and was shocked to see a stuff dog, some toy cars, crayons, coloring books and a Little Touch Leap Pad with some cartridges. He picked up the item and called out to his father, “Dad?”

“We have a long ride to Jim’s. Trust me you’ll thank me when he’s busy P-L-A-Y-I-N-G with that.” He told him, spelling out the word playing. 

“Done Dada,” Dean said as he held the cup up to his father.

“Good job Bud.” John told him as he let the child rest his head on his chest. “Are you going to go to bed like a good boy for Daddy?” He asked before looking over his shoulder. “Sam, can you take the tags off the D-O-G. please and bring it over.”

Sam grabbed the stuff dog and took the tags off like his father asked before bringing it over. John smiled and whispered loud enough for Sam to hear him, “Dean. I think Sammy’s got a present for you.”

At the word present Dean’s eyes lit up as he turned and gave his brother a happy grin. Sam quickly put the dog behind his back and crouched down next to him. “Have you been good tonight?”

Dean quickly nodded his head yes, making Sam smile. “Well then I guess you can have this little fella,” he told the child as he pulled the stuff animal out from behind his back. 

“Woofie…woofie!” Dean shouted happily as he grabbed the stuff animal and hugged it close to his chest. “Tank you Sammy,” the child said as he quickly slid off his father’s lap and hugged his brother. “I love you,” Dean said as he kissed Sam’s cheek.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he whispered back. “I love you too Dean.”

“Come on Dean, time for you and your new doggie to go to bed,” John said as he stood up and reached down for his son’s hand and walked him over to the bed closest to the wall.

“Dada,” Dean pointed at the phone on the table between the beds. “Mama?”

John sat on the bed and scooped Dean up, sitting him on his lap. “I’m sorry Buddy but we can’t call Mommy but I promise she’s thinking about you.”

Sam cocked his head when he heard his brother sigh sadly as he laid his head on his father’s shoulder. “Miss Mama,” he said sadly.

“I know Kiddo but we’re having a big guy trip. You like hanging with the big guys don’t you?”

The little boy nodded his head. “Do singing like Mama?”

John frowned for a second as he realized what Dean was asking for. “Of course Daddy will sing to you. Now come on and lay down Bud.”

John stood up and said pulled the blankets down before laying Dean down and tucking him in before he sat down beside the little boy. “Sing Jude?” Dean asked with a yawn.

John smiled, “You want me to sing Hey Jude?”

Dean nodded his head as snuggled down into the bedding. Sam sat down at the table and watched as his Dad began singing softly to his brother. He barely got through half the song before Dean was asleep.

“Dean always sang that to me when I was little,” Sam said.

John looked over at his son, “I know, he tried so hard to give you memories like he had of your Mom.”

“Yeah HE did,” Sam said, emphasizing the word HE so that John understood where he fell in Sam’s childhood memories. Dean had been his big brother, mother and father to his baby brother. Dean was his caregiver and his protector. 

John remember the day he realized how much responsibility he had laid on Dean’s shoulders from the moment Mary had died. It was when he was hunting that shtrigas and he had come back to the motel in time to stop the monster from killing Sam.

He would never forget the look on Dean’s face. The worst was he didn’t try to hide his disappointment…he did the complete opposite. He shamed Dean for not being a good soldier.

So what did he do. Instead of trying to lighten the load on his young son’s young shoulders he had laid blame and even heaped more responsibilities on him. Hell a few months ago he had sent Dean back to Fitchberg to finish the job and had let him know that it was his chance to make up for his earlier failure. 

No John wasn’t so oblivious not to realize that he was too hard on his boys, especially Dean. “Look Sam, I know how you feel about the way I raised you and yo…”

“You didn’t raise me, Dean did.” Sam said cutting his father off. 

John looked down at the sleeping child and swallowed the lump in his throat “Fair enough.” John admitted.

Sam sighed; he could see how hard his father was trying to show him that he wasn’t always a dismissive father who was an ugly drunk. That when Dean was a toddler while his mother was still alive that he was a loving and attentive father. Unfortunately for Sam he had no actual memories of that man.

Something else Sam realized was why Dean behaved the way he did growing up. Why he always seemed to have an unusual need to be the ‘perfect soldier’ for their father. He remembered not only a loving mommy but a doting and loving daddy. 

He took a deep breath as he watched the way his father reached down to rub Dean’s back when he heard him whimper and stirring. “You’re alright buddy,” his father murmured to the little boy.

“Dad, can we just not argue. I think we can both agree that right now he needs both of us.” Sam said as he sat down on the other bed across from his father.

“Sam, he’s always needed us but we both have been too selfish to see that.” John told his son bluntly. Yes he ignored Dean’s needs but Sam was just as guilty of ignoring how much family meant to his brother too. They both took Dean for granted.

Sam wanted to tell his father that was bullshit but memories came flooding back. A memory of Dean giving him a forced smile telling him that he didn’t care if Sam went to that girl Stephanie’s house for Thanksgiving and leaving Dean alone in a crappy motel for the holiday to eat some ramen noodles whilst watching the games on a crappy tv.

A memory of running off when he was 14 while his father was on a hunt. The way his brother looked at him when they found him. He remembered arguing with his father and mocking Dean for being ‘Dad’s Perfect Soldier’ when he tried to reason with him and the way he just walked away from him.

A memory of leaving for college when he was 18. The way he ignored Dean’s calls for a full two years until finally he had picked up his phone when he turned 20 and told Dean to take the hint. That he wanted nothing to do with him and their father.

God he had always hated the way Dean would tell him the reason him and their father didn’t get along was because he was so much like his father and suddenly he realized how true that statement was. He always complaining that John was selfish but fuck so was he and he had ignored the one person who took care of him his whole life.

“You’re right. Dean has always put us first. It’s time we put him first.” Sam said to his father.

“Agree,” John said. “I’m going to take a shower. Would you mind finishing packing his bag so that we can head out in the morning.”

“Sure,” Sam said as he stood up. “I can put your burger in the microwave for you if you want.”

John’s stomach rumbled at the mention of food. He smirked when Sam grinned and said, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I won’t be long,” he told Sam as he stood up. The rest of the night was probably the most relaxing evening he had ever spent with Sam. The only time they actually argued was when it was time to go to bed and deciding who would share the bed with Dean.

Sam finally let his father share the bed with his brother when John asked if he had ever told Sam about the time Dean had crawled into bed with him and Mary and how the child had kneed him in the groin while moving around. 

Sam had shot a look over at his brother and saw that the little boy did seem to move around a lot and volunteer to sleep in the other bed to his father’s amusement. He smiled as he watched the elder Winchester gently moved Dean so that he was up against the wall before he slipped into the bed next to the toddler and settled in for a good night sleep. None realizing what was truly ahead of them.


End file.
